


I Hear He Has Arms

by Winklepicker



Series: Techienician Tales [8]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Techienician, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winklepicker/pseuds/Winklepicker
Summary: Little drabble about big arms
Relationships: Clan Techie (Dredd)/Matt the Radar Technician
Series: Techienician Tales [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252328
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	I Hear He Has Arms

It’s not that Techie was lacking lovely arms to look at. After all, he counted himself the luckiest goblin on ship getting to see Mattie’s arms any time he liked. He’d even flex and stretch them just for Techie’s delight. He’d reach right over him to fetch things, roll his sleeves up even if he wasn’t hot, pin Techie down on their bed so he was trapped in a temple of arms.

But Kylo’s arms were a rarer sight, for everyone. Techie saw them once, when he was called in to repair a switch in a training room. 

Kylo had been swinging a practice saber and grunting, sweat and salt filling the room. 

Techie worked away, quiet as a moon mouse and hard as durasteel as he watched the Supreme Leader in his skin tight trousers and his bare torso and his arms, thick like tree trunks. 

Techie had refrained from touching himself and he was proud. But the moment he was done, he raced back to his quarters and worked himself until he came all over the ‘fresher mirror. 

And then Techie wanted. And when Techie wanted, Techie became just that extra bit more feral, more wild, more filthy, more daring. He wanted to see those arms bare and bulging.

Mattie could have been the jealous type. He’d have had every reason, and he was a little. But mostly he agreed because he liked Kylo’s arms as well.

And that was how they both ended up in the same training room, pretending to tinker about with some panels while they surreptitiously watched Kylo Ren twirl and leap and spin, whipping his lightsaber through the air in violently elegant arcs.

He’d shed his cloak before, now he was unclasping his tunic and shrugging it off onto the floor before kicking it out of the way. Beneath he wore a black short-sleeved under-tunic. 

Techie’s hand gripped tight just above Matt’s knee. 

Matt could hear Techie’s ragged breaths. The ones he knew meant that he should brace himself. 

He snuck a sideways look to see Techie craned in the direction of Kylo, his mouth slack, his wet little tongue flicking at his teeth, and one thin pale hand busily rubbing the growing bulge between his legs.


End file.
